Ashley stuck on her own
by BackseatGirl
Summary: Ashley alone in the village completely helpless as she usually is...still cant believe i wrote this after a dream, dont think even ashley fans will appreciate this. Note: I dont own ashley thank god or any of the RE characters they belong to capcom.hateli


**Ashley had been hiding behind a bush on a narrow path for the past half hour and wasn't in the best of moods. Wasn't surprising either considering her circumstances. Being stuck between a crazed villager and the main village she didn't have many choices and being alone sucks _she thought._ Even the scenery wasn't much to look at, drab, dreary and reminding her of well…the movie. Not even any decent looking guys to ogle, much to her dismay.**

**She had escaped only a few hours ago and was pretty damn proud of it. Flashing the tough military guy who captured her, stabbing the Asian woman with her pocket knife, which was now her only weapon, and finally kicking the red haired pilot in the nuts. The blonde in the black outfit seemed only amused and didn't try to stop her and she was tempted to stick around and listen to the pilot crying like a baby, his voice being as whiny as her own which she found extremely attractive, but decided to get the hell out of there before the blonde changed his mind. He would come for her eventually, he always did. First usually, as it happened.**

**She began unhurriedly walking toward the village, feeling very alone. Slipping between the double doors, and seeing no one she continued down the path hoping perhaps that they were now busy in the church with their game of bingo. She reached the end, passing two lighted torches emitting faint light in the darkening sky and peeked both ways to be sure all was clear. The village was quiet, and deserted from what she could see so she decided to investigate the two story house she hadn't had a chance to earlier. Proceeding to the house and tripping over a chicken on the way, swearing under her breath as she got to her feet. After chasing it around for a few minutes, aiming a couple of kicks it's way, all missing, she continued to the house. "Idiot", she muttered, climbing the ladder and through the broken window. Leaning against the wall and slumping to the floor she ran one hand over the cut she had just acquired. "All that strangers fault", she whined, enjoying the sound of her voice, "he just had to miss one".**

**She had first seen the sandy haired blonde from the tower which was her latest cowering spot. Hearing the gunshots, she had peeked over the edge expecting to see some random desperate fellow swearing and fighting for all they were worth, who was going to be the villager's next victim. Instead it was some guy, half hidden by one of the buildings, shooting a couple of the farm animals, chickens as it happened, which had wandered too close for his liking. She peered hopefully trying to make out his features, _hmm attractive…attractive? Hmm dam it can't bloody see him. _The villagers had been disturbedfrom their work and went to investigate, axes, sickles and pitchforks raised. Expecting a yell any moment as the villagers rounded the corner of the building and disappeared from view, Ashley leaned out hoping for a better view. She heard a few more gunshots before he appeared again, giggling as it happened. _Fantastic…total idiot she thought._ After shooting a couple more villagers in his way, then kicking them aside he pranced inside the two story building and barricaded the door, it seemed after a few started banging on it. She heard some yell but couldn't make out the words but it only seems to anger the outsiders more.**

**The villagers, yelling gibberish at each other, or so it seemed to her, ran round fetching a couple of ladders and more farm tools…well most of them. A few ran round in circles, the dimmer ones she supposed. After being knocked off the ladder, which was pushed back several times from the now broken upper level window, they put up two more, storming into the house like a rodent plague. **

**A few more gunshots and a few more villagers being pushed out of windows later, a roaring noise broke through. Ashley spotted another man, this one even more overweight than the rest much to her disgust, this one wearing a potato sack with holes cut out for his eyes, holding a roaring chainsaw and looking like a complete maniac. He ran toward the house eager to join the chaos, the chainsaw held high. The noise had obviously caught the stranger's attention as he was soon at the window looking for its source. The chainsaw maniac laughed, starting to climb the ladder which was promptly pushed back, the move proving unnecessary as he fell soon after slicing halfway through his own leg. Surprisingly enough it didn't hamper him long, much to the strangers shock as she guessed from the very loud obscenity she had heard. Now limping, his next step was to try the door. A few minutes later of constant roar and splintering wood he was through and charged in, as fast as his leg would allow being in danger of falling off altogether. She didn't see much else; but could hear and imagine what was happening. Gunshots, insane laughter, the roar of the chainsaw being revved, a very loud obscenity followed by a girlish scream, another rev then silence. 'Poor bastard', she muttered.**

**She was still staring at the red puddle, when something else caught her eye, a glint. 'Jewellery!' was her first thought also squealing it on instinct, crawling on her hands and knees toward the bed, forgetting the puddle in her excitement. Horribly disappointed she sat with the nine-millimetre on her lap, looking it over. Not sure if it was loaded or not she aimed at the far wall, closing one eye and squinting with the other she squeezed the trigger. The sound in her ears, her mouth curled into a grin which quickly faded as she heard a voice yell something from somewhere outside but close, something in gibberish. **


End file.
